Flawed Reality
by Night's Forsaken
Summary: ever wonder what it was like for the generation before Harry's to be at Hogwarts? ...Geesh, I suck at summaries. Just read it. It's fun, you get to see all the teachers and parents as teenagers! Oh yeah, future warning, it may contain some slash in the fu
1. Mad World

Note from the author: I don't own Harry Potter (wouldn't it be awesome if I did though? lol) So these characters are, sadly, not mine. They belong to a wonderful author who takes good care of the babies! (go J.K. Rowling!) I also don't read every fan fic out there, so if my idea is similar to someone else's...I didn't mean to! oh, yeah, this is also my first fan-fiction, so, be nice -whimper-

Flawed Reality  
  
Chapter One  
  
_Mad World _

_And I find it kind of funny _

_I find it kind of sad_

_ The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
_  
His head was bent down, peering over his parchment, hand moving with rapid speed, attempting to take every bit of notes which the professor wrote down on the board. He could, in the background, hear the sniggers of some of the other students, but he paid them no heed, his mind focused upon his work. He'd grown used to being mocked in the school; after living through 3 years of it, one does become accustomed to it. He was an outcast; disliked simply because he was different from the rest. Everyone else seemed to fit in so well here, everyone had their own groups and friends... everyone except him, that is. For some reason this place just didn't fit him well.  
His lean body shook slightly at a rolled up piece of parchment hit him firmly in the back of his head. He slowly turned back, brow perking slightly as he locked eyes with James Potter. James was tall, wore thick glasses and had hair that could never really be straightened. It was unbelievable to Severus that James would be quite as popular as he was. Perhaps it was because James seemed to do so well at everything, without even really trying. Severus was so different from James. Severus had to try at everything to even be half as good as James... or well, he had to try at most things. There were, though, two subjects that Severus seemed to have a bit of a knack for. He'd developed an abnormal love for both Potions and Defense Against Dark Arts, god only knew why. Something about the two classes seemed to spark an interest in the outcasted male's head, and because of that, no one could beat him at it. Or, well, most people couldn't... James still somehow managed to surpass him, as usual.  
"Mr. Snape..." McGonagall's voice could be heard easily, her sharp eyes directed in the direction of Severus, his head turning to slowly face her. His voice was meek and raspy, and it caused some quiet snickers from others in the room, "Yes ma'am?"  
Professor McGonagall was young, probably in her mere early twenties. Numerous young males seemed to have developed a crush on the teacher, who was just starting out her first year. Severus, on the other hand, was not one of them. Severus had an abnormal hatred for his transfiguration teacher that ran deep in his soul. She'd humiliated him more times in that class than he could count, which was sad, considering that they were merely one month into the school year. "Turn your book into a cat, please," her voice was crisp; her slender hand motioned out toward him.  
Severus shifted and cleared his throat, aimed his slender, wooden wand toward the book, and spoke out the spell clearly. "Felinius!" Indeed, the book changed... somewhat. As stated before, Severus wasn't all that good at Transfiguration. The book grew ears, and eyes, and fur, and a tail as well... yet, the brown, shaggy cat was still shaped as a square.  
Severus simply stared at the book-cat, lids blinking slowly at the deformed animal which he'd created. By then the majority of the class was cracking up, and if he listened close enough, he could hear James laughing the hardest.  
McGonagall rolled her eyes and turned her back to the class as she started back toward the front of the room. Her frame was slender, her long mahogany locks pulled into a tight bun. Her hips swayed slightly with her gait out of simple habit. "You need a bit more practice, Severus Snape," she spoke once more, as she tilted her head back to the still giggling classroom, "And hush, all of you." The room instantly quieted.  
Severus simply rolled his eyes and exhaled a sigh, staring at the blinking book before him as it exhaled a quiet meow. Another piece of parchment landed in his direction, but this one was folded carefully, with the words 'To Severus' written carefully on it with delicate hand. He blinked a couple times, unsure what exactly to do with it. Open it? What if it was simply a cruel joke? The parchment could have some sort of a curse on it. Perhaps, if it opened it, the paper would burst into cruel laughter. He wasn't sure what to do. The blonde boy who sat beside him glanced over at him, his brow perking, voice soft enough so no one else could hear, "Do you plan on opening it, Severus, or am I going to have to do it for you?"  
Severus glared lightly at Lucius, who was one of his few friends in the school, "I can do it..." he paused before slowly starting to open the note, but just as he did...  
"Severus Snape! What is that you have in your hands?"  
Severus' cheeks turned a deep shade of rose at the voice of McGonagall. "..N-...nothing ma'am..."  
James Potter spoke up next, "Aww, did little Severus actually get a note?!"  
McGonagall instantly took the note from the boy and walked back to her desk, setting it there. "Five points from Slytherin."  
Severus exhaled a heavy sigh as the other Slythins in the room cast glares in his direction. And there marked the end of another day in this hell-hole. Occasionally, he wondered why he kept coming back here... what it was about this place that made him return year after year. Perhaps it was his obligation to his parents. They wanted their son to become another great wizard... yet that certainly didn't look like it would be happening. Well, perhaps it would, as long as he never had to...eh...do any spells....


	2. Drops of Jupiter

(Author's Note: yay! Second chapter. Up and ready. I'm iffy. Snape's becoming a wimp... poor boy. He needs to grow some balls...)

__

_Drops of Jupiter_

_Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated   
  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there   
_

Some claimed that she was a bit of a whore, which, in her opinion, was perhaps true... although any of the guys which knew her would beg to differ. Lily Evans had a smile which would make any boy melt and some of the deepest emerald eyes which anyone at Hogwart's had ever seen. She was also probably one of the kindest people in the school. She would befriend everyone, never giving a damn what their background was, or really who they were. Her ebony locks were long, holding numerous split ends, yet nothing which would draw away too much from her facial features. She was short as well, standing at only five foot even. That was one of only two flaws she had. The second was that she was muggle-born.  
Many people were shocked at this fact, as she could do spells better than two-thirds of the pure bloods in the school... and most of this she managed without really studying. Most people in the school ignored the fact that she was indeed born from non-magic parents, deciding that looks, skill, and simple persona made up for the flaw which wasn't exactly her fault. Her parents were also in love with the world of magic, supporting her however they could. They hoped that Lily's sister, Petunia, would eventually share their love for witchcraft, yet the more Lily got involved, the more Petunia decided she despised it.  
As stated, many of the males in Hogwart's had an abnormal attraction toward Lily. She, on the other hand, hadn't yet even concerned herself with the world of dating... not that she hadn't been asked out a lot. There was a long while when Arthur Weasley simply wouldn't leave her be. Whether or not she actually liked him had yet to be figured out, though. Despite how well- loved she was by the male gender, there was one which she seemed to be especially close to. Never had they dated, and if someone had asked her, she would quickly say they never would. Many rumors had been spread about that there was something there, yet, to the school's disappointment, the word that Tom Riddle and Lily Evans were dating had never been proven.  
Tom was indeed Lily's best friend, though. Tom was a fifth year Slytherin, and he too was probably one of the more popular of Hogwart's pupils. Tom had jet black hair and green eyes that seemed to be almost hypnotic. He had an odd group of friend's which included Lucius Malfoy (he simply ignored the fact that Lucius was friends with the like of Severus Snape), Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Why do you think he so often does that?" questioned Lily one day, seated on the floor in the middle of Hogwart's halls, her eyes staring off into a world which Tom had never been able to fully comprehend.  
"Who do what?"  
"Severus. He has no friends, you know, except perhaps Lucius... but do you honestly believe that Lucius is the type who would be considered a good friend to anyone?"  
Tom's eyes glistened slightly, his brow arching the slightest bit in defense, "Watch it now, Lucius is my friend too y'know. I honestly don't understand why he'd ever like Snape, though. The guy's a freak."  
"Yes, well, I see nothing wrong with him." Her petite frame shifted closer, allowing her head to rest against Tom's shoulder, eyes never leaving Severus' form. Severus, on the other hand, was presently wandering down the halls, arms holding numerous books and potion vials up to his chin. The boy looked as if everything was about to crumble to the floor at any given moment. Lily paused; her eyes glancing briefly back to Tom. "You should help him, you know," her voice was soft, simply suggesting, yet doing it in that way that...well... only Lily could really do. It wasn't as if she was twisting his arm into doing it, or that she would even mention it again if he didn't bother with the outcast... yet he almost felt as if he had to, to make her happy, at least.  
"But..." he'd barely begun to put up a fight before rolling his eyes and slowly shifting to rise, his arms crossing at his stomach as he did so. "Hey, Snape!" he'd begun to call, causing the other male to turn around and glance at him. One would think that Severus would have had the brains to stop walking as his gaze moved toward Tom's form, yet, well, that must not have occurred to him. The male was about ready to respond when, in an instant, his each and every book landed to the ground and the vials shattered. He landed right after them, the broken glass slicing up his long black robes.  
Lily winced and began to rise, and Tom had already started toward the exploding (and bad smelling. People were already beginning to wonder what exactly had been in those vials) mess. The other members of the accident, Sirius Black and James Potter, had already burst into laughter, watching as Severus struggled to get up and put out his burning and shredded robes. Needless to say, it was certainly not Severus' best moment.  
Tom bit at the flesh of his lower lip as he offered the fallen victim a hand, helping him up and shifting, grabbing his own wand and motioning it at the male's scarred robes. "Perfelerenso!" he commanded, and instantly the robes returned back to their state of perfection.  
Lily had retrieved Severus' wand as well, peering at it for a long moment. The poor thing had been damaged greatly, and was now broken in half. She slowly approached him, forcing a meek smile and shrugging lightly, "It broke when you fell..."  
Severus' cheeks were already a bright shade of rose, his eyes peering at the girl. She was helping him. That was odd, wasn't it? First the note, and now... she was helping him. He couldn't really help but wonder what it was exactly that Lily had said in the note, and now was his time to ask her... but... no, he was too afraid. Damn nerves. They stopped him from doing everything.  
Once the disaster had been picked up and Severus' wand had returned to him, the three pairs of eyes turned to the faces of Sirius and James. Sirius was indeed what one would consider attractive, yet he'd never been excessively popular. Perhaps that was due to his constant desire to play pranks, or perhaps it was simply because of his immaturity. God only knew, and, quite frankly, no one really cared. After awhile people had stopped paying attention to both males, and their friends Remus and Peter as well.  
James, on the other hand, was probably the more interesting of the two. He also came up with the better pranks. Some said he was all of the brains behind the numerous operations that the quartet would perform. He wore glasses which were normally broken from some random experience, eyes which were a rich shade of chocolate, and shaggy mahogany hair which simply couldn't be controlled, and was normally sticking up in some odd position.  
"You should watch we're you're going next time, Potter," spat out Tom, his brow perked a bit. Who knew why he bothered defending Severus, it certainly wouldn't do his reputation any good... although, in a situation like this, the guy sure as hell needed someone to defend him... since obviously no one else would. Plus, he couldn't help but imagine how it would look to Lily... poor Severus being mistreated by the idiotic, immature boys, and then there comes Tom to save the day. It would work out perfectly, Severus perhaps wouldn't get mistreated quite so badly, and he would get the girl in the end. It was a flawless plan.  
"Snape was the one who was wandering around with a shitload of... well... shit in his arms." This one was Sirius, the boy who, well, had a mouth that could be compared to that of a sailor.  
"Well, perhaps if you hadn't run into him, he would have made it to his destination," this voice was that of Lily's, and it was directed at James, who simply rolled his eyes and motioned toward the departing form of a male.  
"Looks like your little buddy's running off, anyway, Lily," James retaliated, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.  
Tom was the first one to turn and watch as Severus ran off, carrying his array of books and what he could recover of the vials. He couldn't help but join in with James' laughter, "This is the guy you're trying so hard to protect?" he questioned, eyes glancing briefly to Lily... who'd simply taken off after Severus. 


End file.
